Pistachio Cookie/LINE
Pistachio Cookie is a S-grade Cookie, with an ability to blast run and get extra energy after the run, similar to Knight Cookie. However, to balance this, she has increased energy usage. Skill Performs a super-fast and invincible dash at regular intervals. After a dash she receives energy from a devine and mysterious being. She escapes collisions with minimal damage thanks to her tough shell armour, but as a result her energy drains a little quicker than usual. (Dash activated more regularly after upgrading.) Description A purple storm cloud loomed over the forgotten forest where Pistachio Cookie was sleeping. She was suddenly struck by lilac lightening and a devine and mysterious being appeared to her in a vision to tell her that it was her destiny to rescue all the other Cookies from the oven. When she awoke she was surrounded by a thousand fireflies with hard pistachio shells and she realized right then and there that was now her time to shine! She then swore to the devine and mysterious being that she would give her life to helping other Cookies. Clad in her shell armour the healthy and deliciously nutty Pistachio Cookie then set out on her sacred mission to rid the oven of danger. This was the first step in Pistachio Cookie's journey to becoming a hero and a saint! Strategy As her energy drains relatively faster than other cookies, she must be used wisely, preferably to energy giving pets such as the Pistachio Firefly, Enchanted Locket, or Lemon Slice. Her power stacks with Blast Jellies, just like the Wizard Cookie. Her power could bring about some nasty effects, though. She performs terribly if used for coin-farming, unless she has additional magnetic power. But if she was used for long-distance running, preferably with pets stated earlier, she could run for a very long distance, losing less energy when hit. Her second drawback is her unlock level. If you are a long-distance runner, this cookie can be a good choice. She makes pistachio sounds upon jumping and sliding. Overall, she is a good choice for long-distance, but frowned upon if used for farming. Statistics Loading Messages * I will rid the world of evil. * My path is set. Nothing will bend my will. * I will give my life to protect all Cookies. * It is time to battle. * The key is not to be fearless, but to face your fears. * No one will get in my way. * This is the chosen path for me. * I solemnly swear to protect all Cookies. * It is my destiny to make a better world. * I will save every last Cookie. Updates *December 22, 2016 **Earns extra points for all Jellies **Combi bonus with Pistachio Firefly changed to "Extra points for all Jellies". Trivia * She is the only cookie to have a narrative story as her description. * Also, she makes pistachio sounds when jumping or sliding, hence her name. * The sound she makes while sliding is identical to that of Prophet Cookie breaking his fortune cookie. * During the Halloween Party 2015, Pistachio Cookie is dressed up as the Tin Man from The Wizard of Oz. * The Loading Message I will save every last Cookie. is shared with Adventurer Cookie. Audio Gallery Jumping Sliding Guardian Hero (Start) During Guardian Hero Guardian Hero (End)